(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention is in the general field of semiconductor circuits, more particularly field effect transistors.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is believed that the device structure that constitutes the present invention, as well as the specific process for making it, have not been anticipated in the prior art.
The use of a hydrogen anneal for neutralizing charge trapped at the oxide-semiconductor interface has been described in, for example, VLSI TECHNOLOGY (second ed.) by S. M. Sze published by McGraw-Hill in 1988, page 127.